


How I Met Your Father

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, College, College AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Deastiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel did not expect to have a 7 am class in college. He also did not expect to meet the father of his children in that class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random prompt [prompt](http://overcoat.co.vu/post/100577043335/m-azing-korrakun-my-favorite-college) i found on Tumblr  
> Prompt: 
> 
> "-my favourite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"

Castiel sat there, his blue eyes barely open, and his raven black hair is more of a mess than it usually is. Who has a class at 7 am in college anyway? The teacher was blabbing something about american history, and Cas had one eye open and another closed. He was barely listening, staring at the wall. Studying til 4 am was not a good idea.

The sleepy quiet of the, half asleep, class was broken when Dean Winchester, the guy that just transferred, walked in. He had brown hair, green eyes, and he was a mess; shirt and t-shirt untucked, leather jacket over the, open, shirt. He made his way through the class, turning left and right trying to find a free seat. Eventually he sat right next to Castiel, since that was the closest one. He had a cup of Starbucks coffee in hand, which he slapped on the table, and a raggedy backpack in the other.

He threw himself at the chair, tossed his bag right next to him, and looked around while yawning big and revealing wolf-like teeth. Dean turned to his bag, retrieved a big Monster energy drink can out of it, and poured it all in his coffee.

Castiel was staring at him, just watching the handsome stranger, and then he tilted his head at him quizzically, trying to figure out what this loud person is doing. Dean stared back at the, sleepy, gorgeous classmate next to him, smiled big and said

"I’m going to die"

He chugged the entire content of his cup, slammed it down, turned to Cas and extended his hand

"I’m Dean. Dean Winchester"

Cas coughed a laugh. The teacher shushed them and turned back to the white board. He shook his head at Dean and he took his hand.

"Castiel Novak" 

"And that kids, is how I met your father" Said an older Castiel Winchester, smiling big at his children and their father, who was sitting on the couch, smiling and listening attentively to the story as if it was the first time he’d ever heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments if you liked it please :)


End file.
